CRY
by Mo218
Summary: Yunjae fanfiction Oneshot-Songfic GS, Ketika untaian kapas tertiup angin, satu demi satu akan terbang entah kemana? Like a dandelion, this is our story love -Yunjae- Update chap 2! With a different tittle. Please enjoy! DLDR!Newbie..author Mo218 becomes Hirana218. Sorry for the change of my pen name *bow
1. Chapter 1

**CRY**

**Yunjae fanfiction **

**Oneshot-Songfic from 'Cry by Kelly Clarkson'**

**Story Idea by Me "Mo218"**

**Cast : **

**Kim Jaejoong (JYJ)**

**Jung Yunho (TVXQ)**

**Kim Hyuna (4Minute)**

**Heo Gayoon (4Minute)**

**Kim Junsu (JYJ)**

**Park Yoochun (JYJ)**

**Yong Junhyung (BEAST)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romace, Drama, Hurt, GS Fanfiction**

_**If anyone asks  
I'll them we both just moved on  
When people are stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk**_

"Jaejoong ah, lama tak bertemu. " Yeoja cantik berambut almond tersebut menolehkan wajah cantiknya seketika. Dan tersenyum menanggapi sapaan sosok sahabatnya. Hyuna namanya, gadis cantik yang telah 3 tahun meninggalkan negara kelahirannya untuk hijrah ke negeri Paman Sam ini langsung memeluk, dan saling memberi ungkapan rindu kepada sosok sahabatnya, Kim Jaejoong.

"Ne, Hyuna ah. Ah, kau tambah cantik. Bagaiman Amerika, em? Apa Junhyung juga ikut pulang ke Seoul?." Sosok Hyuna hanya mampu tersenyum menanggapi pujian sang sahabat. Lalu ikut duduk di depan sang sahabat.

"Ah, kau juga Joongie ya. Ah, sayang sekali Junhyung sedan sibuk disana. Em, kau sendirian di cafe ini?" Hyuna melihat sekelilingnya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tumben, kemana sosok pangeranmu yang selalu mengekorimu kemanapun?"

"Eh, itu.. Em"

"Ah, aku tau pasti belum datang ya? Aigo dasar Lazy Bear." Hyuna malah cekikikan tanpa menyadari perubahan raut muka sang sahabat yang pucat pasi.

"Ani, Hyuna ya."

"Lalu?"

"Kami telah berpisah setahun yang lalu." Jaejoong menjawab lirih. Ia jadi mengingat tentang sosok seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

"Mwo? Aku tak percaya, Yakkk! Jaejoong ahh, jangan bercanda deh." Hyuna yang shock akan perkataan Jaejoong langsung menepis bahwa perkataan Jaejoong tidak benar dan ia pun tertawa tak percaya. Hyuna menatap kedua mata doe Jaejoong mencoba menyalahkan perkataan Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, Hyuna ah." Jaejoong mencoba menghentikan perbincangan tentang sosok namja yang ttidak disampingnya lagi.

"aku sungguh menyesalinya, jika perkataanmu itu memang benar adanya. Padahal, dulu kalian adalah pasangan terpopuler dan terserasi di kampus Jaejoong ah. Ah, lupakan." Hyuna lalu diam melihat Jaejoong yang tak bergeming mendengar perkataannya. Suasana pun menjadi canggung antara dua sahabat yan lama tak bersua.

_**Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong**_

"Ah, Nyonya Kim kita akan melakukan pertemuan penting dengan para petinggi Jung Corp 15 menit lagi. Hendaknya anda bersiap-siap." Sekretaris pribadi petinggi Kim Corp berujar mengingatkan sang Presdir akan pertemuan penting sebentar lagi.

"Terima kasih, Gayoon sshi."

Presdir Kim Corp, Kim Jaejoong kini mulai melangkah ke gedung pertemuan dengan petinggi Jung Corp. Langkah tegas dengan ketukan high heels yang menghantam lantai marmer beradu dengan detak jantung sang presdir.

Seluruh petinggi Jung Corp serta Kim Corp telah berada di tempat tersebut, dan menyambut kedatangan san Presdir Kim Corp. Langkah elegan pun langsung menuju kursinya, dan mulai menyaksikan dengan seksama presentasi dari Jung Corp dengan diam seribu bahasa.

"Presdir Kim, silahkan beri tanggapan." Sosok namja tampan bermata musang berujar setelah melakukan presentasinya, Presdir Jung Corp hanya mampu tersenyum simpul melihat tanggapan datar dati sosok Presdir Kim.

"Silahkan, Gayoon sshi." Kim Jaejoong pun akhirnya menyuruh sekretarisnya yang melakukan sesi memberitanggapan dan menilai dari hasil presentasi Jung Corp.

Pertemuan pun berakhir, seluruh petinggi perusahan telah keluar dari ruangan tersebut menyisakan dua manusia yang terlihat sibuk dengan kepentingannya. Sang namja tampan kemudian beranjak dari kursinya, dan menghampiri sosok cantik Kim Jaejoong yang hendak berdiri.

"Jaejoong ah, ada yang perlu ku bicarakan." Jung Yunho, sosok namja tampan bermata musang itu mulai mencekal pergelangan tangan sang Presdir Kim.

"Maaf, Tuan Jung tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, and Let me go." Jaejoong pun menghempaskan tangan Yunho dan langsung pergi. "Permisi, Mr Jung."

_**Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really Cry?  
Cry**_

**#Flashback**

"_Kita putus Jung Yunho." Jaejoong berujar dengan sedikit berteriak di hadapan sosok tampan yang berlutut di depannya._

"_Akankah berakhir seperti ini, Jaejoong ah? 4 tahun kita jalani bersama, dan hari ini kau memintaku untuk melepasmu? Apakah selama ini aku tak berarti dimatamu? Aku mencintaimu, Boo." Yunho berusaha menolak ajakan Jaejoong, ia terus mnyuarakan isi hatinya, memohon agar sosok yang dicintainya tidak akan pergi meniggalkannya._

"_Sudah cukup, Yunho. Perpecahan dan permusuhan antara keluarga kita tak dapat dibendung. Dan tolong, Let me go Yunho sshi." Air mata pun lolos dari kelopak indah mata doe kim Jaejoong. Ia tak sanggup, ia kesaldengan dirinya._

"_Tatap aku Jaejoong ahh! Katakan kau mencintaku, Say it Jaejoong ah!" Yunho pun mengkup kedua pipi yeoja cantikyang ia cintai._

"_Aku tidak mencintaimu, hiks." Jaejoong pun memberanikan diri sambil berucap demikian, ia sudah bulat. Ia harus meniggalkan Yunho apapun resikonya._

_Cup_

_Yunho mencium dan melumat ganas bibir cherry kesukaannya, air mata pun lolos dari kedua mata musang namja tampan tersebut. Air mata keduanya pun melebur dalam ciuman terakhir mereka._

**#EndFlasback**

Jaejoong hanya mampu menangis mengingat kisah pilu antara dia dan sang mantan namja chingu. Ini memang telah berakhir setahun yang lalu, bolehkah ia membuka mata dan membuka lembaran baru. Masihkah rasa cinta terhadap sosok mantan namja chingu masih tetap sama? Tetap sama seperti dulu?

Jaejoong hanya mampu merenung dan menangis dalam diam. Ini telah berakhir dan dia harus bangkit. Dia tidak boleh bersedih berlarut-larut, itu adalah keputusannya dulu.

"Jiji ya, Is it over yet?" Jaejoong tetap menagis sambil membelai lembut sang kucing kesayangan.

_**If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we just grew apart  
What do I care if they believe me or not?  
Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong**_

Acara reunian SMA malam ini sungguh meriah, banyak yang datang bersama pasangannya masing-masing. Ah, ini adalah waktunya untuk saling menuang rindu.

Jaejoong dan Yunho dulu bersekolah di SMA yang sama, namun dulu merkea belum berpacaran. Tapi, kabar tentang mereka yang pernah berpacaran menyebar di seluruh SMA mereka dulu.

"Jaejoong ya, ah aku merindukanmu." Gadis cantik bertubuh berisi itu menghampiri Jaejoong yang duduk diam sambil meminum segelas wine. Jaejoong yang malam ini memakai mini dress berwarna cokelat nampak pas dengan rambut almondnya yang tergerai indah.

"Junsuie, aku juga merindukanmu. Eh, perutmu kelihatan besar Hehehe." Jaejoong yang menyapa Junsu pun tertarik dengan perubahan bentuk tubuh Junsu apalagi pada perutnya yang sedikit buncit.

"Eh, aku sedang hamil 3 bulan Jaejoong ah. Aku senang sekali, akhirnya aku dan Yoochun yang dulu seperti Tom and Jerry bisa menikah, dan kini aku tengah mengandung." Junsu berceloteh dengan ceria, sambil sesekali mengelus perutnya tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong yang murung.

"Eh, cukkae. Wah, sebentar lagi sahabat dolphinku akan menjadi ibu," Jaejoong pun mencoba tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat kepada sahabatnya ketika SMA dulu.

"Kapan kau menyusul dengan Yunho, hmm? Apakah kau juga tengah berisi? Tapi aku tak melihat Yunho disampingmu?" Junsu pun celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan Yunho.

"Uhukkk.. uhukk.. Aku baru saja berpisah dengannya, satu tahun yang lalu." Jaejoong tersedak winenya mendengar perkataan Junsu.

"Mwo? Aku tak percaya, padahal kalian kan pasangan paling fenomenal." Junsu tak terima dengan perkataan Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, dia hanya masa laluku yang tak perlu diungkit bahkan dikenang." Jaejoong berbicara dengan pandangan lurus, tanpa memandang Junsu yang ada di sampingnya.

Jejoong tak menyadari bahwa sosok namja tampan bernata musang mendengarkan semua obrolannya di sebrang mejanya.

_**I'm taking in circles  
I'm lying, they know it  
Why won't this just all go away**_

"Yunho ah, apa kalian benar-benar berpisah? Maksudku kau dan Jaejoong?" Yoochun yang memang sahabat SMA Yunho kini nampak penasaran dengan perkataan Junsu tempo hari.

"Ah, iya." Yunho hanya menjawan singkat.

"Wae?"

"Ah, em aku rasa kita sudah tidak cocok. Dia terlalu baik untuk disandingkan denganku, dan kurasa dia terbebani dengan kehadiranku. Yah, lalu kita putus dan ya sudah berakhir." Yunho berbicara berbelit-belit menutupi kebenaran sebenarnya. Tapi Yunho berfikir bahwa Yoochun akan menudingnya berbohong dan Yoochun pasti tau bahwa Yunho memang benar-benar berbohong.

"Oh, jadi begitu." Yoochunhanyu manggut-manggut mendengarkanku.

'_Perasaan ini harus pergi, jelas-jelas is telah melupakanku'  
Yunho&amp;Jaejoong_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**END**

**PS : **Jika ada yang berminat dengan ff ini atau ada yang gk suka dengan end nya. Entar bakal saya lanjutin ini FF dengan judul baru **"Last Kiss"**. Jika ada yang berminat, saya pasti lanjutkan. Tapi jika tidak ada yang berminat ya biarkan FF ini membatu di FFN.

**Thanks for Read..**


	2. Last Kiss

**Last Kiss**

**Yunjae fanfiction **

**Oneshot-Songfic from 'Last Kiss by Taylor Swift'**

**Story Idea by Me **

**Cast : **

**Kim Jaejoong (JYJ)**

**Jung Yunho (TVXQ)**

**Kim Junsu (JYJ)**

**Park**** Yoochun (JYJ)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romace, Drama, Hurt, GS Fanfiction**

**Warning : This is a Genderswitch Yunjae fanfic. Ini lanjutan dari fanfic Cry, dan fanfic ini akan menceritakan flashback 1 tahun yang lalu hubungan Yunjae dalam fanfic Cry. This is Yunjae. Genderswitch, Newbie, Typo(s), DLDR, NO EDIT, cerita membingungkan. Mohon dibaca pelan-pelan. Gomawo~**

**Please read the notice, before you read this fic. Thanks, and enjoy~**

_**~Last Kiss~**_

**.**

**.**

**I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
**

**You told me you loved me  
So why did you go**

**Away  
Away..**

Aku mengingatnya lagi. Setahun yang lalu, aku memutuskan berpisah denganmu dan kau memutuskan untuk pergi jauh dariku agar bisa melupakanku. Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita. Meski begitu, kenapa kau malah pergi jauh dariku kau meninggalkanku sendiri disini.

Masih kuingat ekspresi wajahmu ketika kita merayakan anniversary hubungan kita yang pertama, tepatnya 4 tahun yang lalu. Di malam itu kita berbagi kehangatan untuk pertama kalinya, kau sangat tampan dimalam itu wajahmu sungguh bersinar dalam kegelapan malam pukul 1:58 di dalam kamarku ini dengan hanya sinar rembulan yang menerobos malu-malu melalui celah ventilasi kamarku.

Kau mengatakan kata-kata yang selalu menenangkan hatiku. Kau mengataknnya sebelum aku benar-benar jatuh terlelap.

"Jaejoong ah, aku mencintaimu." Kau membisikkan kata itu dengan dalam, hingga mampu membuat debaran jantungku berdebar tak karuan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yunho ah." Ku rengkuh pinggang polosnya sebelum benar-benar terlelap dalam pelukan hangatnya. Aku tak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya diriku waktu itu.

Tapi dengan benteng yang terbangun kokoh yang seakan melarang kita untuk tetap terjalin dalam satu untaian rasa. Aku memutuskan untuk berpisah denganmu, hanya berpisah. Kita masih bisa bersama sebagai teman, lalu kenapa kau malah pergi jauh meninggalkanku? Apa kau kecewa denganku? Apa kau kecewa dengan keputus asaanku?

Aku mengingatnya, setahun yang lalu. Ini semua memang salahku.

"Aku mencintaimu Yunho ah, aku mencintaimu hiks hiks." Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam dekapan hangat kekasihku. Aku harus mengungkapkannya, aku tak mau hubungan ini terus berlanjut seperti ini.

"Uljima, boo. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat dan lebih mencintaimu." Yunho terus mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan sayang. Aroma hujan masih tercium kental, aku bisa melihat rambut Yunho yang sedikit basah akibat hujan yang mengguyur jalanan Seoul tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu Yunho, tapi maafkan aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita." Aku pun melepaskan diri dari dekapan hangatnya, dan mulai merapikan mantelku. Aku sudah akan beranjak pergi, tapi lengan kokoh nan berototnya menahan lenganku yang terbalut mantel. Dia menarik lalu memutar tubuhku agar menghadap kepadanya dan..

Cupp

Last kiss maybe. Dia menciumku lembut namun dengan emosi yang membara ia menciumku dengan ganas hingga aku tak bisa mengimbanginya. Merasa aku tidak bisa bernafas karena kehabisan stock oksigen dia melepaskannya, lalu dia mencium keningku dalam. Dan pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di trotoar jalanan kota Seoul.

Aku menangis lagi mengingat hal itu, 1 tahun yang lau tapi aku belum bisa melupakannya apalagi dengan kenangan kita 4 tahun yang lalu.

**I do recall now  
The smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement  
I ran off the plane**

**That July ninth  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms**

Kini benar-benar kuteringat aroma hujan yang sangat segar di trotoar tempat dimana aku memutuskan berpisah denganmu. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Keesokan harinya aku mendapati kabar bahwa kau akan pergi ke Jerman, tak taukah dirimu. Setelah mendapat kabar dari pak Shin supir pribadimu bahwa 30 menit dari pak Shin menelfonku bahwa pesawatmu akan take off. Aku berlari dari kantorku, aku mengendarai mobil menuju bandara. Dan berlari dalam bandara hanya mencari keberadaanmu tapi Dewi Fortuna tak berpihak kepadaku, ketika aku menemukanmu kau sudah berjalan lurus dan telah siap menuju pesawatmu. Aku berteriak menyerukan namamu. Aku tak peduli berapa banyak orang yang melihatku bahkan menganggapku gila.

"Yunhooo yahhhhhh." Aku berteriak dengan keras tapi jarak kita yang begitu jauh, kau tak dapat mendengarku. Kau tetap berjalan lurus sambil menarik koper besar tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Aku terduduk di lantai bandara ketika kau menghilang dari pandanganku, aku menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Mianhae, Yunho yah. Mianhae my Yunnie bear hiks hiks."

.

Tanggal 9 Juli, adalah hari jadi kita. Dimana aku bisa merasakan pelukanmu, hangatnya dekapanmu, detak jantungmu. Aku masih merasakannya hingga sekarang. Aku tetap mencintaimu, bahkan setelah setahun ini kita berpisah.

.

**But now I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you missed  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagine we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips**

Aku terpukul setelah kejadian ditrotoar itu aku menangis semalaman. Aku mengenakan kemeja yang kau tinggalkan dikamarku setelah kita berbagi kehangatan dimalam sebelumnya. Aku terduduk rapuh diatas lantai marmer kamarku, aku tak sanggup berdiri. Aku sangat merindukanmu sekarang.

"Yunho ah, aku merindukanmu. Apa kau merindukanku? Aku sudah di Korea, aku telah kembali dari Amerika. Meskipun kita tak pernah berhubungan aku tau kau selalu memantauku dari jauh. Aku tau itu." Aku berbicara sendiri bak orang gila dengan iringan tangisan pilu.

"Namamu akan selalu kusebut dalam tidurku. Aku tak tau kenapa kita berakhir seperti ini? Dengan ciuman terakhir kita ditrotoar itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah mampu berdiri, tapi setelah waktu itu ketika kita mengadakan rapat. Sebelum meninggalkan meja rapat kau menghampiriku, aku tak kuasa jika harus memandangmu waktu itu, Yunho ah. Mianhae." Aku selalu berbicara sendiri seperti ini. Jiji lah yang selalu ada disampingku ketika sedih.

**I do remember  
The swing in you step  
The life party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did**

"Wah pesta perayaan perusahaanmu sangat meriah. Aku tak pernah ikut dalam perayaan perusahaanku sendiri. Aku selalu merengek jika disuruh datang ke pesta, tapi appaku selalu menurutiku. Jadi aku diizinkan untuk tidak hadir." Aku tersenyum cerah sambil mengapit lengan Yunho disebuah ballroom hotel untuk merayakan hari jadi perusahaan Yunho.

"Kau sunngguh bandel Joongie. Makanya aku mengjakmu, akan aku tunjukkan betapa kerennya sebuah pesta itu." Yunho selalu seperti itu, ia selalu menunjukkan seseuatu yang baru dalam hidupku.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Dan **deg..** Halmonie Jung. Aku mencoba biasa saja, seakan aku tak melihat apapun dan disaat itu pula Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dihadapanku.

"Mari berdansa." Yunho tersenyum tampan sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku tak bisa berdansa, bear." Aku berbicara lirih, aku malu. Dan takut mengecewakannya. Tapi jika menolaknya, ia malah akan tambah kecewa.

"Aku akan menuntunmu dengan hati-hati, boo." Kata-katanya membuatku merasadihargai dan meleleh.

"But for you I did, bear."

**Because I love your handshake  
Meetin' my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions  
**

"Appa Kim, anyeong." Yunho menjabat tangan appa dengan senyum khasnya. Kelihatannya appa tak mempermasalahkan hubunganku dengan Yunho. Aku merasa sangat senang.

"Yunho ah, terima kasih telah menjaga Joongie ketika aku harus menetap di Jepang." Appa malah tersenyum dan mengajak Yunho mengobrol.

"Ah, bukan masalah besar appa. Joongie menjadi anak baik selama tak disamping appanya kok." Appa terlihat tergelak dengan perkataan Yunho. Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku.

Aku dan Yunho tengah berjalan beriringan. Kita tengah menuju padang rumput tempat rahasia kita. Yunho berjalan terlebih dahulu melewati dan menerobos hutanpinus dengan aku yang setia mengekor dibelakangnya.

'Kau sangat cool, dengan caramu berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tanganmu disisi kantung celanamu,'

"Yunho ah, tunggu aku-aku." Tiba-tiba Yunho lari dan tertawa mengejekku.

"Kejar aku Joongie." Kami pun akhirnya berlari menerobos hutan, melewati padang rumput dan sampailah kita ditengah-tengah padang rumput hijau dibawah pohon besar nan kokoh yang juga terdapat rumah pohon milikku dan Yunho.

"Hahh.. aku capek Yunho ah." Aku pun berbaring terlentang diatas rerumputan dengan Yunho yang tengkurap disampingku.

"Bagus sekali pemandangannya udaranya sangar sejuk dan.."

Cup.

"Yakk!" Dia selalu seperti ini mencuri ciumanku ketika aku asik berceloteh. Itu tak sopan dan aku sangat menyukai hobby Yunho yang seperti ini. Aku selalu merindukan setiap kelakuannya itu.

**So I'll watch your life in picture like I used to watch you sleep  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are**

Ini sudah sebulan sejak pertemuan kita dirapat waktu itu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kamu kesal dengan sikapku waktu itu yang sekan menolakmu? Atau mungkinkah kau melupakanku? Aku memutuskan untuk ke rumah Junsu. Mumpung ini hari Minggu.

"Aku merindukannya Suie." Aku tengah duduk di ruang keluarga Junsu. Aku iri melihat Junsu yang duduk santai disebelahku sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang semakin membesar.

"Kenapa sikapmu dulu seperti itu kepadanya ketika setelah rapat?" Junsu menoleh kearahku sambil merengut.

"Aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku merindukannya, aku ingin tau kabarnya." Junsu pun mengambil ponselnya. Dan ..

"Hi, Yunho ah?" Junsu menelponenya.

"_Hi, Junsuie. Ada apa?" _Junsu me loud speaker ponselnya sambil melirikku.

"Kau dimana? Kabarmu bagaimana?" Junsu langsung to the point menyampaikan pertanyaanku. Aku hanya berharap semoga Junsu tak bilang pada Yunho bahwa aku ada bersama Junsu dan mendengar suaranya.

"_Aku tengah dikantor. Kabarku? Kau tau sendirkan Junsuie? Aku tak bisa dikatakan baik jika tak bersamanya." _**Deg..** aku mendengarnya dia memang masih mengharapkanku. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Yunho ah.

"Apa kau tak merindukannya?"

"_Aku sangat merindukannya, Junsuie. Tapi dia tak mau melihatku."_

"Yasudah, berpura-puralah keadaanmu baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia senang jika mengetahui kabarmu baik-baik saja. Tidak seperti sebenarnya yang mirip mayat hidup workholic."

Tutttt..

Junsu mematikan sambungan telpon nya.

"Kau punya nomornya?" Jaejoong bertanya.

"Aku tak akan memberikan nomornya kepadamu. Dan sekarang kau tau keadaannya, dia tak baik-baik saja Jaejoongie." Junsu menatap mataku dalam setelah ia berucap seperti itu.

"Aku tau aku salah, Suie." Yah dan akhirnya aku mengisi dia lagi.

**And I hope the sun shines  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and time  
But I never planned in you changing your mind**

'Aku berharap keadaanmu akan secerah mata hari yang bersinar pagi ini dan berwana seperti hari yang sangat indah ini.

Meski tanpaku kau harus tetap berdiri kokoh. Meski cinta diantara kita sangatlah kuat, dan walaupun tembok diantara kita lebih kuat. Janganlah bersedih kenang aku bukalah jendela kamarmu setiap akan tidur, karena doa yang selau kupanjatkan setiap malam akan berhembus bersamaan angin yang akan senantiasa menyampaikannya kepadamu.

Janganlah berputus asa, meskipun hungan kita kandas tak seperti yang kita inginkan. Tapi tetaplah ingat untaian cinta kita sangat kuat.

Meskipun kita terpuruk dalam masa lalu yang kelam sekaligus indah, tapi percayalah suata saat pasti akan ada keajaiban yang tak teruduga diantara kita. Tuhan telah menggariskan takdir setiap umatnya, jadi janganlah bersedih jika kebahagiaan belum berpihak kepadamu. Tapi yakinlah Tuhan telah merencanakan sutau rencana kedepan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Aku mencintaimu Yunho ah.'

Aku tutup buku harianku. Sudah cukup curahanku hari ini. Aku akan tidur dan aku berharap dapat memimpikan mu dalm tidurku malam ini. Selamat malam dunia. Selamat malam Yunho.

Wusssshhhh

Angin diluar sangat kencang menerobos mealalui ventilasi kamarku, tirai-tirai bergoyang akan hembusan angin malam ini hingga membuat rambutku bergoyang seirama ketika aku tengah berdoa dalam kegelapan malam.

**Just like our last kiss  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Notes : **Hai, readers. Saya kembali. Lambai-lambai.. ini lanjutan fanfic **CRY** nanti disetiap chapter akan berbeda judul dan langsung END. Tapi di ff ini, ceritanya akan saling berkaitan. Jadi maf jika membuat readers bingung. Jadi bacanya pelan-pelan ya..

Untuk next chap, enaknya gimana? Pake lagu apa? Lagu free (western, kpop, jpop, mandarin). Ayo readers vote ya, soalnya saya bingung pake lagu apa untuk next chap.

Saya juga mau minta maaf untuk remake an I give my first love to you, saya pending. Saya blank, readers. Dan saya juga minta maaf karena harus ganti pen name, mian.. Banyak masalah solnya.

Udah dulu ya. Terima kasih berkenan membaca, dan memberikan review di ff sebelumnya.

Salam kawaii,  
Hirana~

10 Juli 2015


End file.
